connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown
Unknown is the title of the third and final episode of the Disconnect. Unlike the previous episodes, this episode focuses on one story rather than three. Plot Chuck calls for his brother Koob who is no where to be found. Upon entering the basement, he finds a board with newspaper clips and photographs of his friends and family members, all connected by a string of yarn connecting these contents together. Suddenly, Copperhead surprises Chuck from behind and reveals to him that he has uncover the existence of the multiverse. Copperhead reveals to Chuck that he is from a different world similar to Chuck's and that he is that universe's version of Chuck Connex. In his universe, Copperhead grew obsessed with the multiverse theory and began working on a way to access different parallel universes. Copperhead not only proved the multiverse's existence, but also the existence of fictional worlds within the multiverse. Using a mysterious device to access these worlds, Copperhead needed a sacrifice in order to satisfy the device. Because of this, the murders of both Ai and Nikushimi Akashi was inevitable for Copperhead's plan, explaining why Chuck had been accused of their deaths. Upon hearing this, Chuck grew furious that his whole YouTube career was destroyed all due to an elaborate scheme. Wanting to take vengeance on his evil counterpart, Copperhead quickly pulled out two Heliotic Blood canisters that he stole from a Chuck Connex from another universe, who was last seen in Episode Two. Copperhead threatened to use the canisters on Chuck, revealing to him that one small drop could easily combust, killing them both. But Chuck is soon saved by another Chuck Connex when Copperhead is fatally shot by the alternate Chuck. Quickly coming to Chuck's aide, the other Chuck explains that the multiverse is slowly merging as one and it is up to Chuck and many other reluctant heroes to save the multiverse before his native universe disappears and reboot itself. The alternate Chuck slowly fades away before he could end his sentence. Looking for a way to dispose Copperhead's body, Chuck calls Sevo to help him pick up the body and hide it away. Elsewhere, Spectra is preparing to leave his domain, acquiring a red and white yokai mask to conceal his identity from the public for good. Trivia * In Episode 2, various clips that revolve around Chuck Connex all take place in different times and places. The reason for this is because each one of those clips focuses on other Chuck Connex from across the multiverse. Each one of them appears to be either hunting for something or being hunted themselves. The fate of these different Chucks appear unknown as each clip cuts away to the next but it is likely that some have died as evident by how Copperhead had managed to acquire the blood canisters as they were last seen in Episode 2. * Another callback to Episode 2 is when Chuck calls Sevo to pick up something secretive. This scene translates well into the beginning of the second episode as Sevo receives a call from an unnamed caller. * The alternate Chuck who saved the real Chuck Connex is the one who threw the mysterious alien crystal in Episode 2, explaining how he got there in the first place. Billy appears to be absent but it's likely that he vanished during the merge. * The various clippings on the bulletin board appear to show every member of the future Connex Initiative except for Sevo. * This is the very first instance where the Cobalt King is mentioned in canon through one the bulletin board clippings. * Venell, Krissy, and Nat are confirmed to be missing. * It appears that Spectra's vigilante activities have sparked a huge effect on crime and corruption as noted in one of the clippings. * An unnamed teen is also mentioned in one of the clippings, which talks about a 17 year old boy miraculously surviving a rock slide accident that possibly would of killed him. This clipping is linked with the pictures of Nova, Billy Austin, Nick, and David. * The 8 ball appears two times in the episode as well as serving as the episode's main thumbnail. * There are no credits in this episode. Category:Canon Category:The Disconnect (Web Series)